Love and Betrayal aka Hammering it out
by BlueStar24
Summary: This is a test of how strong Hunter and Morgan's relationship really is... This Fic began as a joke but after ch.2 it became a real fic so please read and REVIEW! Author Note up!!!
1. Betrayal

This fanfic has been created for humorous purposes only and is dedicated to the posters of Banishing and Blood Witch…This is NOT to be taken seriously and reader discretion is advised!  
  
  
  
Morgan and Hunter return from one of the longest days of their lives, they have just fought off the Dark Wave that destroyed Maeve's coven as well as so many others. Even though they used a detrimental amount of magick they felt strong in each other's embrace. "Oh, Hunter", said Morgan. "I think that we are ready," she said in an intriguing voice. "Rrr-ready??!" Hunter said shock. "Yes", she replied. Without hesitation Hunter and Morgan began to kiss passionately with a strong force. Their breathing became increasingly heavy. They had no care or worries about the world around them; they did not even consider thinking if Sky, Hunter's cousin, was in the house. All they knew was that tonight was the night they would HAMMER IT OUT!  
  
The next morning Morgan awoke in Hunter's embrace. "Good morning love", Hunter whispered. "Good morning indeed", Morgan replied with a smile. Her smiled soon faded. "Something the matter?"  
  
"Well kind of", Morgan said quietly. Little did Hunter know that what she was about to say would put him in the spotlight.  
  
"Well, what is it?" He asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if you have ever, well, done this before… Cal said it was something that is not considered as such a serious thing in Wicca." She said immediately wanting to take it back.  
  
"Oh, well, goddess… For once I am afraid Cal is right…"  
  
"What are you saying Hunter?!?!?! Its not like you've done it with a lot or even a couple people right?!?" She said in an infuriated tone.  
  
"Umm, I …"  
  
"Hunter tell me the truth!"  
  
"Well Morgan I've been with about ten people" He said meekly.  
  
"What?!?! Oh, Goddess you're kidding me right?  
  
Hunter paused "No, no I'm not."  
  
"I can't believe this, you of all people! I-I-I- I c-can't be here right now!"  
  
She quickly gathered her things and ran straight out of the house.  
  
"Morgan!!!!!!" Hunter yelled as she ran.  
  
Oh, God I can't believe this! After all of this, after all that we've been through! Oh, no. I just need to be alone.  
  
Hehehe, that's all for now….  
  
~You'll never guess who! 


	2. Love

*I do not own these characters they are a part of Cate Tiernan and Penguin Putnam! I just use them for my own enjoyment…*  
  
  
  
Morgan sat quietly in her room, feeling utterly alone. She could tell Hunter was trying to reach her in every way possible but she just couldn't handle him right then. She understood that making love was not to be taken as serious as in Catholicism, but she just couldn't face the fact Hunter had had 'at least ten people'. The fact he couldn't even say the exact amount bothered her, was she just another one of his "ten"?!?!  
  
"Oh, Hunter", she murmured to her self "Why couldn't you just have been honest from the start? Maybe then I could have had time to think about this, but you just sprung it on me."  
  
She sighed heavily and took out her mothers BOS (Book Of Shadows). She vaguely understood how Maeve must have felt when she found out Ciaran was married with children. She prayed that Hunter didn't have children.  
  
What a sickening thought, he's only nineteen!  
  
Suddenly she felt his presence on her doorstep. She quickly cast out her senses to see if he was still upset or hurt, he was still very hurt. Then she checked to see if her parents and Mary K. were awake. They were all in deep sleep.  
  
She contemplated about seeing Hunter. She loved him soo much and he was gorgeous, caring and sweet! But he had just surprised her, but still! She could find the words she needed to express the way she felt.  
  
They needed to talk sooner of later…  
  
~"Morgan please come out side I think we really need to talk…"  
  
She heard him whisper across her mind.  
  
Without even a second thought she got up and walked to the door and paused.  
  
"Do I really want to do this?" She asked her self.  
  
She took a deep breath and opened the door. She didn't realize the little bit of make up she had been wearing was now smeared down her face.  
  
"Oh, Morgan, I am soo sorry", Hunter said in a remorseful tone.  
  
"If I had known it was such a big deal to you I wouldn't have told you!"  
  
"What are you saying?!? That you would have sprung it on me some other day", Morgan said so loudly she was afraid her parents had woken up. They hadn't.  
  
"Hunter, it wouldn't have made a difference when you told me! The least you could have done was tell me in some other way! Not like how you did!"  
  
"I don't understand why you're making a big deal about this love." Hunter said beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Love? Love?!!? Don't call me that you have no right! That's what I mean how could you be with 'about ten people' and call it love?!? For God's sake Hunter you don't even know how many! Did you actually love these people because it seemed as if you had a hard enough time telling me! How could you possibly love ten people? Huh? Give me an answer!!!" Morgan screamed frantically. Her parents still weren't awake but they were beginning to stir.  
  
Hunter just stood there silently. Then suddenly he spoke, but very quietly.  
  
"Morgan, you're right, those women didn't mean anything to me. However you do! I love you and I know we are mùirn beatha dàns. And one day or any day as soon as you're ready we will make a life together and you will never even have a chance to think about those other women. Can't you see how much I love you? I love you soo much it hurts, why can't you see that?"  
  
At this point Morgan began to cry.  
  
(Please disregard this next statement if you do not understand it…)  
  
**Morgan's Moments players get ready!** Now on with the story!  
  
"Hunter, I am so sorry! And I love you too and we will be together, I goddess I wish that were now. But I have to finish high school."  
  
Then he came and embraced her and gave her the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.  
  
*To be continued soon…*  
  
~ BlueStar The person you'll least expect this from! 


	3. Accidents Happen

*I'm sorry this took so long I had so many options... and somebody's drinking didn't help very much either, she kept spilling all her MM's shots all over the keyboard and making it short circuit! *  
  
*I have switched to Morgan's POV, I think it goes better for the theme of the chapter. Has references to Strife, beware if you haven't read it!! *  
  
I was so relieved that it was finally the last day of school! The last day of my junior year. Only one more year left until I was free, free of my parents, free of obligations and free of my restrictions on Wicca. But then again life wouldn't be completely free, I still plan on going to college and I will probably still be learning more about magick.  
  
I was headed back to my car; I didn't have to worry about Mary k. she was going over to Jaycee's house for a post-freshman year party. When I looked up I was shocked to see Hunter standing by my car. We had been through soo much together this past year; he had found his parents and then lost them again to dark magick, I had almost been sent to catholic school, Mary K. had found out the truth to what had happened that night at Selene's and we had finally consummated our relationship. I was glad this year was over!  
  
"Hey there," I said to Hunter, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Would you prefer I left? Because I could you know," he replied smartly. I gave him a kiss to shut him up.  
  
"Now ok really, what are you doing here, you hardly ever come to school."  
  
"Well considering this is the last day of school and you seem to have the next what is it three months off? I decided to come and pick you up!"  
  
I was generally shocked! Hunter my stuffy old boyfriend was actually doing something somewhat romantic!  
  
"Yeah, we have three months off why? Do you have something in mind? Hmmmmm?" I said raising my eyebrows.  
  
"Maybe..." He said not answering my question.  
  
"Come on," I said growing impatient, "I wanna know what it is! Pleeeaaassse!"  
  
"Alright, I was thinking a lot last night and...."  
  
"Uh oh! This can't be good," I said cutting him off.  
  
"Hahaha!" He said sarcastically. "Back to my point, how would you feel about, perhaps spending the summer with me?"  
  
I stood there looking at him with a blank expression on my face. I couldn't believe this! He wanted to spend the whole summer with...ME!  
  
"Oh, goddess yes! I would love to! Hunter, I take back what I said, you come up with some pretty great things when you're thinking!" I said planting another kiss on his soft lips.  
  
"I just kind of have to ask my parents..." I said letting my voice trail off.  
  
"Oh, yeah," he said sounding distraught, "I forgot about them."  
  
Don't worry I'm sure they'll have no problem with it!" I knew I was lying but I really wanted to believe it my self.  
  
"Okay, good. I really think this would be a great opportunity to teach you some things that could be important to you. And well I wouldn't mind spending some time with you either..."  
  
"It sounds great Hunter. I'm going to go home and ask right away."  
  
We said our good-bye's and I left for what I knew was a big mistake the second I asked.  
  
When I got home I was relieved to see that Mary K. was still not home. Both of my parents were in the living room reading. I casually walked up to them and sat down.  
  
"Hey Morgan, How was the last day of school?" Asked my dad.  
  
"Great!" I said a little too enthusiastically. "But there is something I would like to discuss with you guys."  
  
"Sure honey what is it?" inquired my mom.  
  
"Well Hunter, came by after school today... and he and I were talking for a while and her sort of asked me if I could spend the summer with him..."  
  
"Morgan sweetie, you know we love Hunter but I just don't think that's a good idea." My hopes collapsed. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"He's an older boy, and I don't think I want my seventeen year old daughter spending three months alone with him."  
  
"Mom!" I screamed. "What do you think we'd do?!?! This trip isn't about sex! It's about getting to know each other, but no in that sense! And he'd be teaching me other things..." I knew I should have stopped there but it had just slipped out.  
  
"About Wicca right? Well I don't think so Morgan. We've respected your wishes before and this time I'd like you to respect ours."  
  
I could feel the rage boiling up inside of me.  
  
"Mother, I never said that!"  
  
" But you were about too!" Countered my mother.  
  
"No I never..."  
  
"Morgan just drop it case closed!"  
  
"No mother! I really want to do this! Why can't you just let me be happy for once in my life!"  
  
"What?!?!?" Asked my mother sounding hurt.  
  
"You heard me, whenever I find something I love you automatically assume it's not good and never let me enjoy it!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is and you know it!" I screamed!"  
  
"Morgan Rowlands calm down at this instant! You know what at the rate your going I wouldn't be surprised if I let you don't anything at all this whole summer! Especially with Hunter!"  
  
That took the cake! I remember Erin telling me that emotions cloud you abilities and your senses because the next thing I knew I threw my hands in the air and a ball of witch fire shot out at the ceiling! When I saw the look of terror on my mothers face the realization of what I had just done hit me!  
  
"M-m-m Morgan!" Stuttered my mother right before she passed out! I looked up at my father and I saw a look I had never seen on his face before, a look of sheer shock and distress on his face. At that very moment I grabbed the keys to my Das Boot and I ran out the door...  
  
*Good!!?!? Huh?!?! Give me reviews I love reviews! Reviews are good! Mmmmm! I'll hopefully have more up soon! I love leaving things in suspense! Sorry that there were no shots to be taken this time around but I think I did a good job any ways! :P *  
  
~ Blue Star 


	4. Run Away

**Here it is the long awaited fourth chapter (well not that long!)  
  
Now that I "came out" as whom I really am (not the other way you perv!) I just wanted to say that this does not excuse you from reviewing!!! There are lots of shots in this one but they just aren't very obvious pay close attention! **  
  
~Michelle  
  
  
  
I ran, well technically I drove, as fast as I could to get out of there. I couldn't even fathom what I had just done! Goddess! What was wrong with me? Where could I go? I certainly couldn't go home not with my mom and dad, and especially not with Mary K. she already wants me to give up magick. Hunter's? No! He would give me that look! And then he's say something like…  
  
"Morgan! How could you be so irresponsible with your magick!"  
  
Little would he realize that I did this for him, well not purposely. But it was all the same! Hmmmm… I couldn't go to Bree's both she and Robbie already thought it was creepy that I could do all this.  
  
I'm stranded and alone. Utterly alone.  
  
I just decided to bear it all and go to Hunter's he would at least be comforting. When I got there it was pouring. I ran to the door, and right when I arrived Hunter opened the door. There I was a sopping wet mess. I just looked at how beautiful he was and I began to cry endlessly. He hugged me and whispered in my ear.  
  
"It's going to be okay love."  
  
I loved how he did ask any questions. I looked up at him at I felt my heart fill with love. His kissed me right then. Slowly we began kissing more and more rapidly and I felt my body give into him. We slowly made out way up stairs. And there I was again, in Hunter's arms… in his bed. This time I felt no remorse and no doubt. I loved Hunter and that was all that mattered.  
  
I was awake all night. I couldn't sleep. I watched Hunter lay there for the longest time, the rise and fall of his chest was mesmerizing. I watched the sun gently make its way into the sky. I had no worries, no fears. I only felt love, and I knew that I was truly happy. I felt as if I never wanted to go home, back to school. I wanted to stay this way forever.  
  
I saw Hunter begin to wake.  
  
"Hi," I said quietly.  
  
"Morning love," he replied groggily. I watched him rub his eyes.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Yeah," he said yawning. "You?"  
  
I avoided the question by kissing him softly on his lips.  
  
"Mmm", he said soothingly. "I have the feeling your avoiding something Morgan."  
  
"No, not really", I said. "Its more along the lines of the fact there is something I want to talk about, but just later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**Okay I know its short but I'm stuck ok?!?!?!? This chapter was more of an explanation of Morgan' feelings. I think it's the "slow" chapter did you notice how the majority of this went by slowly? Hehehe! Well all I'm going to ask of you today is to review! Please! ( I'm and egomaniac! Kinda… well yeah. That's all for today! Unless I am suddenly inspired. **  
  
~Michelle  
  
aka. Blue Star 


	5. Something New

** Wow its soo late please excuse this chapter if its incoherent and just me babbling on…like now. Where's a Starbucks caramel thingy when you need it**  
  
  
  
"Hunter?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, love?" He asked me back.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"Going with me where? To the market, cause I'll just be a minu…" I cut him off suddenly.  
  
"No Hunter! I'm going with you for the summer."  
  
"What? Your parents agreed?"  
  
"Well, yes... I mean no." I stumbled to find the right words. "Umm Hunter something happened, something I can't talk about just yet." Hunter looked a little hurt, but I couldn't tell him the truth… not yet. "But I will, when I'm ready."  
  
"That's fine love, but are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you wouldn't prefer top go back and talk things out?"  
  
"No!" I practically screamed.  
  
"Goddess! Okay I get the point!" He teased.  
  
He leaned over the table and gave me a kiss, I felt my cheeks flush, and yet I had no idea why. Suddenly I began to think about what we were going to do over the summer, where we would go. The suddenly out of the blue a stray not so happy thought crossed my mind. What about my parents, are they worried? No! I yelled at my self. I can't think about this stuff! I'm going to be with Hunter and that's what's important to me. He's my mùirn beatha dán and I loved him.  
  
"Hunter?" I asked again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How would you like to do something fun and romantic we've never done together?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. Little did he know I was not talking about anything that involved taking off clothes, it actually involved putting on more that usual for this time of year.  
  
"Hunter", I taunted. "Not that kind of different." I said laughing.  
  
"I meant ice skating."  
  
He looked at me oddly.  
  
"Morgan, love, its June. All the ice is melted." I looked at him with an exasperated look and laughed.  
  
"Its not in the covered rink."  
  
Ten minutes later we were on way. It sucked that I couldn't get my own skates, but I couldn't risk going home. We pulled into the rink's parking lot. I wonder if Hunter ever had a chance to do fun things like this when he was a kid. I mean his life must have been so demanding, I wonder if he ever had time to play and act like a "real" kid. Well, I guess I didn't have to think about these things anymore, we made our way inside and a cold blast of air hit my face. I shivered, this wasn't nearly as cold as the real winters in Widow's Vale but it's damn close! And then again as if he had read my mind, Hunter put his arm around me.  
  
I laced up my skates and so did Hunter. Then we made our way onto the ice.  
  
The answer to my question was right in my face. I looked at Hunter and we both fell on our butts. I burst out laughing.  
  
"There goes my gold medal!"  
  
Hunter laughed in his deep rich voice, goddess I wish I could hear that more often.  
  
"I'm no shoe in either." He laughed.  
  
After that we took each other's hands and skated slowly around the rink. Since it was pretty early on a Saturday not many other people were there. Hunter skated closer to me.  
  
"Hunter you know I love you right?"  
  
" Yes, and I love you too!"  
  
"Good! And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for any trouble or distress I have caused you," I said looking longingly into his eyes.  
  
"Morgan, you are no such thing you have brought me nothing but joy since the first time I met you… wait I take that back. As I remember it you chucked, what was it..Ahh yeas an athame into my neck."  
  
I cringed at the memory.  
  
"Lets not go down that memory lane okay?"  
  
We both laughed and went silent. We continued skating. I thought it felt rather trivial circling that rink over and over again, like a trained animal in a zoo, but then a strange wave of security and awareness washed over me. I didn't care about anything at all, but I knew that whatever challenges I would face in my future would be good for me and that somehow, over time Hunter and I would be together forever…  
  
And I knew my summer would be perfect. Well almost.  
  
**Thank you thank you! Now please review now! I mean it! You people hardly review my story at all I have , prior to this chapter, about a grand total of 16 reviews one of which came from me when I tried to throw everyone off track about who the author really was. And you people gave Kali, the drunken over obsessed Hunter worshiper (j/k Kali I luv you hehe) over 40 reviews! Grant you she has 10 chapters, as of 3-8-02, and I have now 5. OK I'm done threatening and babbling just REVIEW, now!!!!! And I hope you liked it! (**  
  
~Michelle  
  
aka. Blue Star 


	6. Leaving It All Behind

** Ok let's see… I wrote my last chapter about 15 minutes ago. I'm fighting falling into a deep sleep right now. But no, I can't. It's this damn insomnia! But at least I'm out of m rut! Especially big thanks to Di! You'll see what she helped me with later! I'm afraid I'm putting in TOO many shots and MM's kali is a drunken mess she's even managed to get her two AA men in the white outfits drunk. I'm done babbling I swear! **  
  
  
  
  
  
Today Hunter sprung a big surprise on me. He told me we were going to England. I was soo shocked where and when had this come up? I don't know, but it intrigued me. Maybe I would get to meet some of his family, maybe I would see Sky, maybe even Alwyn! So many maybes, not too many answers. I was soo excited and wrapped up in this whole idea that I forgot about one crucial detail. You need a passport to travel out of the country. I knew he'd never let me use my magick to "cross the border" but I couldn't just show up at home after two weeks and ask for my passport. I practically laughed out loud at the thought. I had come so close to being caught, my parents had come looking for me here, at Hunter's, luckily he wasn't home and they only came back one time after that when neither of us were home. After enough begging and pleading Hunter said he would do a "You see me not spell" to get my passport from my house. I can only imagine how he feels about doing that.  
  
~Morgan.  
  
It was about 11:30 am on a Sunday morning. Hunter had left to go and "get" my passport fifteen minutes prior. I knew neither my parents nor Mary K. would be home, they were at church following their usual Sunday morning ritual. I groggily made my way to the couch. I figured I would watch TV until Hunter got back, but of course I feel straight asleep when I sat down. I was abruptly awakened by Hunter.  
  
"You got it?"  
  
"Indeed!"  
  
"Goddess Hunter you're the best!" I said as I planted a kiss right on his lips.  
  
"I also managed to get some of your clothes from your room"; he said pointing to the bag. I was soo thrilled.  
  
"Hunter, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
  
"Almost everyday love", he replied laughing. "Now we just need to pack these all up and we'll be off at five sharp! I can't wait Morgan."  
  
"I know, neither can I! Aren't you glad you can fly without 'parental' supervision after the age of 13!"  
  
"Right", he said sounding please and nervous at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry Hunter I'll make sure they know I'm coming back."  
  
I had planned on leaving my parents a small note on our way to the airport. I hadn't had Hunter do it because I felt it was something I had to do myself.  
  
Four hours later we were packed and out the door. As we pulled into the drive way I was glad to see that my parents weren't home. I cast out my senses to see if Mary K. was home, god only knew how she felt about all this.  
  
"Oh, great!" I mumbled to my self. Mary K. was home and heading down the stairs. I quickly shoved the letter in the mailbox and I told Hunter to GO! I looked back at my house and I saw Mary K. standing there with a confused expression on her face. And tears began to stream down my face.  
  
I began the to feel the aching pang of guilt as the plane took off, but Hunter reassured me it would all be okay. And I knew he was right. Or at least I hoped he was.  
  
  
  
** I hoped you liked it; I am soo going to go to my bed now, curl up and pass out for eternity. Or at least until like 3 in the afternoon. Hehehe. Okay.. well yeah… REVIEW NOW! I meant it before in chapter 4 (?) I will go on strike if I don't get my reviews, lol. **  
  
~Michelle  
  
Aka. Blue Star 


	7. England

** For some reason I don't have much to say to day, I think I over spoke my mind in the last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter! **  
  
Something is going on in Morgan's life, but for some reason she doesn't want to let me know what it is. Maybe she's afraid, I hope not. I wouldn't ever want her to be afraid of telling me anything. However I wish she would, because of this I have technically committed a crime. I don't know what on earth possessed me to do what I did, perhaps it was love? I don't know. All I do know is that Morgan is here with me now, on her way to England with me for the first time. I am soo anxious and excited for her to meet my family for the first time. Goddess I wonder what they'll think of her…  
  
~ Gíomanach  
  
  
  
I slept half the ride there. A six hour flight from New York to London isn't the most comfortable thing trust me. I just hope I didn't drool or snore on Hunter… lets not even go there. As the plane began to descend I could feel my ears popping, not the most wonderful feeling. When we came to a stop it took me a while to actually realize we were in another country.  
  
"Morgan, we're here." Hunter whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know." I said yawning.  
  
We then picked up out carry on luggage, that took half an hour to check, and we walked of the plane. It was chillier here than Widow's Vale.  
  
"God, Hunter I'm so excited."  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
"I know love, so am I."  
  
I could tell Hunter was feeling something else other than being excited. I think he was actually nervous. We then made our way to the carousel to pick up our luggage. Then I looked over to my right and I saw Sky.  
  
"Sky!"  
  
Hunter looked over his shoulder too and smiled. I knew the two were pretty close.  
  
"Hunter, Morgan!" Sky called back. She walked gracefully over to us.  
  
"Wow! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I said to Sky.  
  
"Yeah I know." She replied.  
  
I knew that we were never that close but for some reason today I felt closer to her than ever before. I watched Hunter and Sky converse a little bit about what's been going on in their lives. I laughed to myself listening to how British they sounded. That reminded me, I was the odd man… well woman out. I was the little American girl with a slightly different accent. Great, I thought to myself, Now Hunter has the right to tease me. We then took all our luggage and made our way to Sky's car.  
  
"This is really great of you Sky."  
  
"Oh, no really its nothing."  
  
"Don't be so modest." Hunter said to her.  
  
"Fine I won't, praise me for I am your driver for the next three hours." Sky teased. Wow she never sounded so relaxed in Widow's Vale.  
  
"Three hours!?!?" I practically screamed.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Okay, fine but Hunter your not sticking me all alone in the back seat!" I said as I pulled him back there with me.  
  
We all laughed for a moment or two. Then Sky started off. I had to fight the urge to sleep. Wow I never realized how tiring traveling could make a person.  
  
The ride seemed never ending. Sky put on the radio for a while. There wasn't much I liked so I went back to reading some of the books Hunter had brought along. He could never let me have a break.  
  
About two and a half hours into the rive Hunter and Sky got eerily quite and I could feel Hunter tense up. I looked at the name of the town we were passing, Grasmere. I think I remember this town for doing the táth menma with Hunter or Sky. Whatever town it was it wasn't bringing Hunter very good memories.  
  
"I'm sorry Hunter, I didn't mean to come this close. I …"Sky said apologetically  
  
"It's alright." That's all Hunter said, I was expecting him to explain himself or what was going on, but I guess not.  
  
About 20 minutes later we made our way to Sky's parents house. Shelagh and Beck I think it was. Yeah, that was it. We got out of the car and walked into the house. Suddenly I was surrounded by various members of Hunters family, all meeting and greeting us. I felt a bit overwhelmed. But Hunter took my hand and introduced me to everyone. That's when I saw her. The girl with red hair and green eyes. She looked soo much like Hunter. It was Alwyn.  
  
  
  
**Not much too exciting, I know but it will all come into a bigger picture when I'm done. I think I'll do one or two more chapters in England and they you'll all see what I'm talking about! As usual REVIEW NOW! **  
  
~Michelle  
  
Aka. Blue Star 


	8. Alwyn

***I know my last chapter wasn't my best but I hope this one makes up for it! ***  
  
  
  
I just stood there looking as stupid as ever. Alwyn, Hunter's sister, was standing right in front of me. She has the softest green eyes I had ever seen, just like Hunter's. The suddenly she walked up to me.  
  
"You must be Morgan, I have heard a great deal about you", She said winking at her brother. Her accent was a bit stronger than Hunter's.  
  
"Yes", I said blushing. Not really knowing what else to say. "You're Alwyn right?"  
  
"Yes." I could tell she was about as nervous as I was.  
  
"Well…" Said Hunter, "I think I'll leave you two alone to get better acquainted. I've got other people to meet and greet."  
  
We both gave him an uneasy look. Even so he left us there… alone. What were we suppose to talk about? All I knew about the girl was that she was a little older than Mary K., she was Hunter's sister, her name is Alwyn, and both her parents died when she was really little. And of course that last one was a touchy subject, or at least it was with Hunter. But that was one thing we had in common we both didn't really know our parents. I was suddenly reminded by that nagging voice in the back of my head that I did know my father, Ciaran. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten he was my father. Especially after all he's put me through! Ahh! He tried to kill me and he succeeded in killing my mother Maeve.  
  
"Soooo… are you thinking about something, you look kind of intense."  
  
I only then remembered that Alwyn was still there.  
  
"Oh! No, it's really nothing."  
  
"Okay. So how's my brother been lately? We hardly get to speak anymore."  
  
"He's doing really well, he's still on a quest for his… your parents…" I said cutting myself off when I saw Alwyn's face.  
  
"He's still doing that?! Goddess! He told me had given up! I can't believe him! Argh!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know!"  
  
"No", she said softly, "This is between us don't worry about it you couldn't have known."  
  
"I'm sorry. Why don't we forget about that? Why don't you tell me about life here in jolly 'ol England?" I said laughing nervously.  
  
"Oh, life is as good as it's going to get around here. The real life is up in London, as soon as I can drive I'm out of here!" She said smiling as if it made her happy.  
  
"I know how you feel, life in Widow's Vale isn't that exciting either."  
  
"What do you mean? You've got things coming at you guys from every corner, I would love for some excitement like that!"  
  
My heart sank, the majority of those "things" had happened to me and really weren't "fun and exciting". They were horrible experiences that will forever scar me. But I could tell her that, or at least not yet…  
  
"Yeah…" I said anxiously.  
  
My witch senses tingled when I felt Hunter come around the corner.  
  
"Hey! Your back!" I said a little too eagerly.  
  
"You seemed surprised." Hunter said as id he were amused. Her then turned to Alwyn. "If you don't mind sister dear, I'm going to have to excuse Morgan for a moment."  
  
"Yeah sure", she said rather coldly.  
  
Then I realized she and Hunter hadn't looked directly at each other. What was going on between them? Maybe it was nothing. But if there is something going on I'll find out one way or another….  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Please review people! I've gotten some, which I am thankful for thank you very much! But if I don't get more this writer will go on strike and leave you with a very annoying cliffhanger! So there! Hmph! Take that! Now REVIEW!!!!!  
  
No review = no more story!!!! ***  
  
~Michelle  
  
Aka. Blue Star 


	9. Truth

**0o0o0o0ok I'm still a lazy ass that has a big case of writers block… but it will hopefully pass soon. This is a little short today, I just wanted to get it in. BTW Maloche, You will pay just in my next chapter Mwuahaahahahhahaha! Okay…on to the fic! AND REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!!!! Please. **  
  
The thing between Hunter and Alwyn is beginning to bother me. Every time they pass each other, I can practically feel the negativity and we have only been here for a matter of hours. What is going on between them? I'm pretty sure that it doesn't have to do with his parents, but you never know.  
  
~Morgan  
  
  
  
I gracefully walked into the kitchen with Hunter.  
  
"I'm guessing you two must be getting tired by know?" Said Hunter's Aunt Shelagh. "Hunter, would you and Morgan like to stay in your old room?"  
  
I was genuinely shocked. Hunter and me… put together…. in the same room…by an adult. It's not like I'm confused or nervous about being with Hunter…but what would they think?  
  
"Yeah sure! That would be great he said."  
  
More questions arose in my head. Did they know Hunter and I were "together"? Why would she ask if she didn't? Why?!?! I feel extremely paranoid. The as if he were reading my thoughts Hunter pulled me over to the side and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Morgan, you look as if you've seen a ghost. You should really relax. Nobody knows anything. And remember even if they did, they wouldn't care sex is taken very lightly in Wicca."  
  
I gave him a rather sheepish smile.  
  
"Oh, alright." He grabbed my hand and showed us to our room. Our room, I suppressed a laugh and followed Hunter. Once we got there, I was thankful it was in a very desolate part of the house.  
  
"Hunter?" I said as sweetly as I could.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, anything you know that." Well not everything, I thought to my self.  
  
"I want to know what's going on between you and Alwyn." I stated it simply and clearly.  
  
Then I saw the look on Hunter's face it was as if it would hurt him to tell me. This was stirring my curiosity even further!  
  
"Well…I don't know what to say actually. I guess it all began when I left and became a Seeker. She begged me not to go and leave her, but I knew what I had to do. But then, the day I left for my first assignment I went to say goodbye and I found her, she had tried to kill her self."  
  
I gasped; I did not know what to say.  
  
"I stayed with her for over a week, and I knew the Council already thought I was a risky investment, seeing how young I was at the time, but family came first. Once she was fully recovered she refused to speak to me for over a year. I guess that's why things seem a little off between us sometimes. And don't take this the wrong way Morgan I think she kind of resents you as well. You represent my happiness as a Seeker more than anything else, all my accomplishments, my reprehending of those who use magick for dark purposes they mean nothing when I think of you!"  
  
With that I kissed him very lightly on his lips. This must be so hard for him to admit. But I loved him and that all that mattered.  
  
We began getting more and more into the kisses. Hunter began to lift up my shirt, and as usual I wasn't wearing a bra. (Still no need really.)  
  
As Hunter was taking off his shirt, I looked up and saw the door open. Alwyn was standing right there. I saw the look on her face, it was utter embarrassment. She looked at me and ran.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
**Cliffhangers are fun! Review!! Ahahahahahhaha! Now Undead has more reviews than me! That's not right! Once again I stress the point that I will strike! Now review, please! (**  
  
~Michelle ~~~~ Extremely hyper!!!!!!!  
  
Aka. Blue Star  
  
*And Morgan nearly as much of a nymphomaniac as I make her seem lol. I just like Hunter Morgan stuff. Hehehehheheheheheh! ;) * 


	10. Hunter

** Seeker spoilers beware!!! Sorry for the delay I had writer block up until and hour ago! So read and REVIEW! I decided on a Hunter POV cause I loved Seeker so much! Lol ok now read! **  
  
Disclaimers and sh*t:  
  
I do not own Sweep, any references to the books was made for entertainment purposes only!  
  
If there are any similarities between this story and yours it purely coincidental or maybe you sole my idea using your magick powers! Mwuahahhaha!  
  
Slaps Maloche Mwuahahahah I told you I'd get you!  
  
Kali, not many shots in this one! Tear tear, I know its okay!  
  
On with the show! Err… rather the story!  
  
  
  
Hunter POV  
  
As soon as I registered what had just happened I quickly put on my shirt and zipped up my pants. I raced after Alwyn.  
  
"Alwyn," I yelled, "Please stop! We need to talk."  
  
She immediately turned around and glared at me.  
  
"What? Talk about how you left me to go shag some America whore?!" She spat.  
  
Anger hit my like a kilo of bricks.  
  
"You have no right to speak about Morgan that way! You don't even know her! She's a wonderful person! I can't even begin to fathom why you're even bringing her up? I love her!"  
  
Alwyn looked hurt and began to walk away but I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Alwyn don't leave! Talk to me!"  
  
"No, I have nothing to say. I see now that I am of no importance to you go, go be with Mary... I mean Morgan."  
  
I tried to keep from cracking a smile, that's what da had called her also, no! I mustn't bring him up now.  
  
"Alwyn, I haven't chosen anyone over you. I love you both but in different ways. You are my sister and I will always love you."  
  
With that a single tear ran from her eye, and this time I let her go. I was knackered and I figured it was time to go to bed, no in the sense I wanted to of course but as long as Morgan was there I'd be content.  
  
When I got back to our room, Morgan was already asleep. I was rather relieved I really didn't want to have to explain this any more tonight. Suddenly I wish da were here, I still haven't told Alwyn that I had found him, I was afraid it would hurt her too much, and she doesn't need that. Not now. After all he'd been through with the bith dearc. He was still recovering. I was very hasty about letting him live on his won for a while. But I figured it would do him some good. I had Alyce check in on him every now and then when I had council business to attend to.  
  
I wrapped my arms a round Morgan and fell asleep. I was so grateful to the goddess for bringing her into my life. In the morning I think I would thank her, maybe I would even bring Morgan with me. I could show her where I did a lot of my rituals when I was younger. Well not one place… the place that held horrid memories of dark magick and Linden, poor Linden. I though of all the fond times we had shared together and I drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day I was awoken my Morgan stirring in my arms.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Mornin…" She yawned interrupting her phrase.  
  
"Today I plan on giving you the grand tour of the house and some of my favorite spots…"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Good! I can't wait to see it all."  
  
She sat up, some her hair still resting on the bed. It was long, I loved girls with long hair nowadays you only see girls with short-layered hair. Morgan on the other hand had long flowing classic hair. She was beautiful and magnificent. Goddess how I loved her. Without warning I leaned over and kissed her with a passion. She was shocked she just kissed me right back. When we parted she look directly in my eyes, as if she was looking into my soul.  
  
"What was that for?" She teased.  
  
"For being you."  
  
She kissed me this time. I noticed that gradually over the time we spent together her clothing was becoming more and more… risqué? I hope that's the right word. It wasn't as if she was wearing something from Victoria's Secret but it was getting a little more… umm provocative? It truly didn't make a difference I loved her all the same but it was rather intriguing.  
  
Half an hour later we finish breakfast with the rest of the family and I took Morgan outside into the brisk air and began my "tour".  
  
"This is so cool Hunter. I love seeing where you spent time as a kid."  
  
I smiled. Most people, who knew me, other than the people the council sent me to visit, lived here. I've never really brought someone here. It was rather invigorating.  
  
"Morgan, love, I'd like t do a circle. Just something simple to thank the goddess."  
  
"Sure, it sound great, I haven't been to a circle in a while."  
  
Five minutes later I brought her to a secluded part of the property, where I used to do spells as a child. I laughed this was one of the places where I had spent much time in. I quickly drew a circle and purified it with salt. Morgan entered the circle and I closed it. We sat in front of each other and I began to chant:  
  
"We are gathered here to praise the goddess,  
  
we thank her for what she has given us,  
  
and for that we send her our energy.  
  
Take this and use it, for we give it to you as a gift.  
  
A gift of thanks."  
  
Then Morgan and I each did our own power chants, hers in Gaelic and mine in English. When we were done we threw our hands in the air and sent out our energy. We both we panting slightly. We rested our foreheads on each other's. I smiled. I was glad I could share this moment with her.  
  
After we both caught our breath we opened the circle and I took her back to the house. I was in need for some serious sweets. I only hope there were some from the market. Aunt Shelagh hadn't baked them; her cooking isn't exactly five star quality. I found some cookies and I made my self- comfortable on the couch with Morgan as we discussed the next few days of our trip.  
  
  
  
** Yay! Happy chapter! Now review or the next one won't be so damn happy! LoL! I'm ok really; it's just a caffeine over load again! Mwuahahahhahaha! Seeker is so00o0o good go out and find it now! Oh! And I'm sorry if the chat was a little cheesy but I've never written any thing like it before! **  
  
Serious Webmaster Voice:  
  
Now I'd like to take a moment and discuss the tragedies involving Sweep at the moment. As some of you may know Penguin Putnam, not CT or the editors, have decided to discontinue Sweep at 14 books, unless we do something about it. I have stated several ways to help and the official letter on my site: http://www.geocities.com/SweepMoon  
  
As well as a petition. The petition site is as follows:  
  
http://www.webpetitions.com/cgi-bin/print_petition.cgi?19227212929  
  
Please sign it and sent in letters to the editor, the address is available on my site. And thank you for any help you give!  
  
End of Serious Webmaster Voice!  
  
Whoa! Head rush…. Too much seriousness for too long I guess! (  
  
Now review!!! Mwuahahahhaha REVIEW!  
  
~Michelle  
  
Aka. Blue Star 


	11. Family

** This is my big surprise ending chapter soooo READ AND REVIEW!!!! **  
  
  
  
Morgan POV:  
  
  
  
The time I've spent here with Hunter has been a wonderful experience, I wish I could forget about high school all together and just be with him for the rest of my life. Seeing him here, talking with his family making amends with Alwyn it makes me want to go home and work things out. I left things in such a mess I hope that they can find it in their hearts to forgive me. Goddess only knows how my mother is taking all of this. Her precious daughter has run off with her nineteen year old, wiccan boyfriend, right after shooting witch fire in front of her and taking off. Oh, yeah I'm sure she's fine!  
  
"Hunter," I said whispering slightly.  
  
"Yes, love?" He said in his ever-soothing British accent.  
  
"Are you sure we have to leave? This past week and a half has been soo perfect I don't think I'm going to survive in the harsh reality other wise known as Widow's Vale."  
  
"Well, love we can always run off together and never return."  
  
Goddess I wish he were serious, even if I could detect the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Oh, shut up," I said kissing him slightly on the lips.  
  
We were on the airplane back home; it is almost unfathomable that I had left my home a little over a month ago. It feels like I've been off on my own for years now, with Hunter right along my side. My train of thought was suddenly interrupted with another reality check…  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."  
  
I grasped Hunter's hand, and he squeezed right back. I would give anything to be back in England with Hunter.  
  
The next half an hour just sort of fizzled out. The next thing I knew we were back at Hunter's place. It was about 11 o'clock at night. And we both settled down into his bed.  
  
He drifted off peacefully to sleep within minutes, I on the other hand; the ever famous "nigh owl", was awake for at least three hours, before drifting off to sleep. During those three hours I began to think, I thought about my mom and dad, and of course Mary K., how could I have left them? Those thoughts echoed in my head until finally I decided I would go home and apologize first thing in the morning, the last thought I had before I drifted off in to sleep was, me asking the goddess for the strength I needed to get through this.  
  
I awoke at about 11 am, Hunter had already disappeared somewhere, leaving me a note, telling me how he would be back in about 5 hours. 5 hours… I wondered how much of my sanity and life would remain by then. I left him a note, note just a note but the note, explaining why I had come to his house crying, explaining what had happened with my parents and how I might not be able to see him for a couple of days. I explained how much I loved him and how grateful I was for him taking me in and introducing me to his family. I signed the note "Love, Morgan" and I left to go do the most insane thing I have ever done in my life.  
  
As soon as I arrived at my house a wave of grief passed over me, they were all home. Mary K. in her room, Dad in his, and Mom sitting in the living room, reading.  
  
I slowly approached the door, and I hesitated. Should I knock? Ring the doorbell? Or just walk in as if nothing had happened.  
  
I opted for walking in.  
  
The door was open.  
  
I walked into the house for the first time in over a month, a strong sense of familiarity washed over me. Then I saw my mom.  
  
"Mom," I said practically whispering.  
  
Then I saw what she was reading.  
  
Maeve's book of shadows.  
  
  
  
** Yes sadly I believe this is the end. I told you I had a big ending coming and yes I know this is a bit premature however, there is not much I could see my self writing. I also told you all how I love cliffhangers hehehehe! Okay I am almost 100% sure this is the end so REVIEW and unless by some miracle I change my mind or I get enough demands to continue this I say…  
  
The End! **  
  
*CoughcoughREVIEWcough*  
  
~Michelle  
  
Aka. Blue Star  
  
And I am serious if I do get enough complaints and reviews I will continue hehe! ( 


	12. Back to Reality

* Ok yes I know that I left things off rather abruptly… I think that I will clarify it all in this. At least I hope I do! *  
  
  
  
I stood there not knowing what to do. My mother was sitting there reading Maeve's BOS. No sooner did I realize that a gasp had escaped my lips.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"No…" I whispered. This couldn't be happening. I must be dreaming, Hunter please roll over, snore, cough do anything thing to prove to me I'm dreaming. A millisecond passed for me to realize this was not a dream it was reality.  
  
"M-Morgan… w-what are you doing here." She asked with surprising tranquility. Until she looked down and realized she was still holding my birthmother's Book of Shadows.  
  
"You… you… why are you reading that! I understand I might have left saying goodbye only with a note… but this! This is inexplicable! This… that! That's my mother's book of shadows, those are her personal thoughts! There are things in there you couldn't possibly even understand even if you tried!"  
  
Only then did I realize that I had called Maeve mother, and I saw the sadness in my mother's face. But I didn't care she had invaded my privacy. However I also realized I had been yelling when I sensed Mary K. and my father rushing down the stairs.  
  
'Shit!" I thought to my self. What would I do now? Grab Maeve's BOS and run again? No. I refuse to run away from my problems any more!  
  
"That", I said feeling my anger flare up again, " Is my personal property something I had hidden. What did you do raid my room?"  
  
When she did not answer I knew that the answer was yes.  
  
"Morgan!" My father and sister said in unison.  
  
Instead of treating them with the sorrow and affection I had intended to I glared at them, feeling nothing but anger and an urge to seek revenge.  
  
"Morgan, what was I suppose to do? Sit here and wait for you to come back after running away with your boy friend? And may I add what ever the hell happened right before you left."  
  
I remembered then what had occurred, as if it were a second by second recap like in a sports game.  
  
"You could have at least respected my privacy regardless if I was there or not!"  
  
My father and sister remained quiet, standing where they had when they first came in. Then my sister spoke.  
  
"Morgan! Stop it! I've had enough of this!" She shrieked.  
  
"Why can't we return to being a nice normal family?!"  
  
"Why?" I demanded. "Why!?!? I'll tell you why! Because I am not a normal person I can do abnormal things! Just ask them! They were there! And you know what? You guys can continue having your normal family with out me! I have no intention on returning to this house with you people! I was not even a real part of this family to begin with!" I screamed.  
  
With that I grabbed my things, went up to my room ransacked my drawers grabbing what was left of the clothes Hunter didn't get. Grabbed some of my Wicca books, my mother's coven tools and a picture of my friends and I left. No one stopped me or said a word. My mother and sister just sat there crying.  
  
"So much for not running away from my problems!" I mumbled to my self.  
  
  
  
* Ok I hoped that was more than enough to quench your thirst for my fic! But please don't expect me to update everyday, school has been harsh and I need to work but I will continue! You all have convinced me! *  
  
~Michelle aka. Bluestar 


	13. Regret

Ok my long awaited Chapter 13!!!! It's a little short but it has something that has NEVER been done before… Mary Grace Rowland's POV!!! Yes I'm ok… I have had this done since Friday the 3rd of May…. I just haven't had a chance to type it until now. Enjoy! :)  
  
~Mary Grace:  
  
I am lost, confused. My precious daughter, who I may not have birthed, but I raised and loved as if she were my own, is not the same person I  
  
have known for the past seventeen years. I can understand her life and why she does some of the things she does now that I have red her mother, Maeve's, journal. However I still fear for her. I can only pray that she is safe with Hunter, but God help me if they have sinned. I can only hope that God can protect her now.  
  
Please Morgan, come home.  
  
~Morgan:  
  
I ran out of the house with such a passion that I had almost missed sensing all of my family's emotions as I ran out of there. But then they hit me with such a force that I gasped. The anger, the love, the hurt, the sadness. But above all the fear. Fear for me and fear of me. I couldn't keep living like this. I have such anger and resentment towards my family that I feel as if I never want to go back, but my love for them over powers that thought.  
  
Tonight was a mistake. I shouldn't have gone back. Oh Goddess, I didn't want to deal with all of this.  
  
I slowly pulled into Hunter's drive way. I was relieved to feel his presence, until I remembered that I had told him everything in that god- awful note. Would he be angry? Extremely angry? Understanding? Calm?  
  
'Time to find out,' I thought to my self as the door opened.  
  
  
  
Yes I know very short, but it got the point across! I will not take as much time with the next chapter! So no worries! NOW REVIEW!!!! Lol Or maybe the chapter WILL be delayed…. Well I'm not that mean, but still REVIEW! NOW! LOL! Stop reading this and review dammit! Hehe!  
  
~Michelle  
  
Blue Star 


	14. Tragedy

* I just realize I hardly ever put a disclaimer up here… lol! Well let's see, I obviously don't own Sweep, and now that that's said let it remain that way for the rest of the chapters and lets get back to the show! *  
  
  
  
I gasped as the door opened. Not because I saw Hunter, but because of Sky. I thought she was still in England! How could this be? Am I hallucinating? Has today pushed me over the edge? I've only been gone about 12 hours. How, when? Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over me. I cast out my senses. I did not sense Hunter's presence, how was it that when I pulled up I did, did I mistake Hunter for Sky? Something must be extremely wrong. Where was Hunter? Why is Sky here? Suddenly the answer walked up to me, in the form of Sky.  
  
"W-where is Hunter," I managed to stammer.  
  
"Oh dear, Morgan I assumed you knew, as soon as I heard I jumped on the concord and flew straight here, it only took me a little less than 6 hours, I'm going to him now."  
  
Confusion, nervousness and pain surrounded my thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean as soon as you heard? What did you hear?" I demanded.  
  
"Morgan dear, please come inside, I'll give you some tea to help."  
  
"No." I stated.  
  
"Stop treating me like a child who's puppy just died. Tell me where Hunter is and what happened." I replied icily.  
  
Sky sighed.  
  
"Morgan, Hunter was in an accident early this morning," I began to feel dizzy, "Most likely aright after you left this morning. The paramedics phoned me about 7 hours ago, I was the person he had listed as his next of kin, and then I flew to New York City and drove for an hour to get here."  
  
"Is… is he… okay?"  
  
"That's hard for me to say. Last I knew he was in the Emergency Operating Room. He was in pretty bad shape, or so I heard."  
  
Before I knew it I grabbed Sky and pulled her into my car and I drove as fast as I could drive, in my tank of a car, to the one hospital in Widow's Vale. How could this be happening, this was not supposed to be the way it is, Hunter was the only thing going right in my life.  
  
I abruptly slammed on the brakes, startling Sky a bit, and I left my car double parked as I ran into the hospital. I heard an EMS guy scream after me.  
  
"Miss? MISS! You cannot park there! It's…"  
  
I never did let him finish that sentence. I ran straight to the information desk. Sky soon followed.  
  
"Where," I gasped, "is Hunter Niall?"  
  
"Are you family?" The receptionist asked, as I grew impatient.  
  
"Yes, well no… I think…"  
  
"Yes she is," Sky answered for me , " She is his fiancé and I am his cousin, I was the one you all phoned as his next of kin."  
  
"Alright," she replied skeptically, "He is in room 427 ICU (Intensive Care Unit)."  
  
"Thank you!" I gushed as I ran to find his room. It took me a few minutes but when I did I burst in, as quietly as I could at least.  
  
"Hunter?"  
  
He stirred gently. I could tell it was painful for him to move. Then he murmured something incomprehensible. And I went to his side, gently stroking his hair.  
  
"Hunter, oh Goddess, I'm sorry. It'll be okay. This never should have happened. I'm going to stay here until you're better."  
  
I would have continued but Sky walked in.  
  
Hunter smiled, and I knew he was happy to have us both here.  
  
Then surprisingly he took my hand and said:  
  
"It's going to be ok love, I'm still here, I'll always be here."  
  
I could feel the tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Gíomanach, I'm so relieved to see you're well. Or as well as a man side swiped by a truck can be."  
  
Hunter chuckled, to his best extent, until he began to cough.  
  
"Morgan, and hunter this refers to you too, I stayed behind and spoke to that woman some more. Hunter you're going to be fine, they're even moving you to a bigger room now that you are stabilized. And Alwyn will be coming down in a couple of days to mend for you as well, but I don't see how she's going to get any time in with you Morgan." She said with humor.  
  
I sighed with relief. Then I surveyed Hunter's injuries for the first time since I got in the room, I was to relieved to see he was alive when I first walked in that I didn't notice his injuries.  
  
He had a bunch of stitches on his forehead, and a broken arm. I knew that there must be more but it was something internal that I couldn't see or let alone want to see.  
  
I kissed him gently on his lips, the only place it seemed didn't hurt, because he made a slight Mmm.The kiss was my way of insuring him that I was with him and it would be all right.  
  
  
  
**All right ya'all! That's all for now! I will be back soon! Faster than last time I swear! Lol! I wrote this yesterday! So I actually had it a day early… but please God REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please it makes me happy! Lol you want me to be happy don't you? When I'm not happy bad things happen…. So REVIEW! Lol!  
  
~Michelle  
  
Blue Star 


	15. The end? Author Note

Well, it certainly has been a LONG time since I've updated.. And truth is I've been in the biggest rut. I don't even know if I should continue my story. So I'm going to leave that up to you all. Review to this comment with your opinion on whether is SHOULD or SHOULD NOT continue. Thanks for all the support along the way! ~Michelle 


End file.
